Refillable tape dispensers adapted to receive a tape roll of the type comprising a core with a cylindrical inner surface and a length of tape helically wound about the core have included a variety of means for supporting the tape roll for rotation about its axis to afford withdrawing tape from the roll in the dispenser. Cylindrical hubs with projecting axles adapted to be received in the core and to be removably received in journals on the dispenser have commonly been used, but have the disadvantage that they are sometimes discarded with the empty core, and require a separate molding which adds to the cost of the dispenser. Hubs fixed against rotation about which the tape core can rotate have also been used in dispensers. In one known dispenser using such a hub, the hub is attached at one end on a portion of the dispenser that is pivotal from a position transverse of a cavity in which the tape roll is received, in which position a tape roll around the hub is restrained against axial movement by walls of the dispenser defining the cavity, to a position spaced from that cavity at which the tape roll or core can be positioned on or removed from the hub over its distal end. Such a dispenser has the advantage that the hub will not be discarded, but requires that the portion of the dispenser defining the cavity and the portion defining the hub be made separately.